This invention relates to a deflector screen for a motor vehicle of the type which includes a channel member which is generally extruded and cut to length and a screen which is mounted in the channel and extends upwardly therefrom. Suitable mounting mechanisms are provided for connecting the channel member to the hood of the motor vehicle at its connection to the front panel of the motor vehicle at the grill.
Various designs of this device have been manufactured and have been available for some years and the screen is generally formed from a transparent plastics material which is imperforate and this acts to deflect flying materials such as bugs, stones and the like upwardly away from the windshield.
In many cases the screen is glued into the channel and the channel attaches to a plate which is bent to the required shape to fit into the space between the hood and the front of the vehicle while holding the screen at the required location.
It will be appreciated that such screens are manufactured and sold for various different makes and models of vehicle and accordingly it is necessary to manufacture various lengths and mounting attachments to accommodate the different styles of hood. In some cases a central slight bend in the screen and the channel is desirable to follow the line of the hood. In other cases two separate bends are desirable adjacent the outer edges of the screen to follow the hood line. In addition there is a requirement for an extruded member which presents a mat appearance and also an extruded member which presents a shiny chromed appearance. It will be appreciated therefore that all of these different requirements constitute a serious inventory and manufacturing problem in that an attempt to satisfy all of the different requirements involves a large number of different models.